The Outsiders One-Shots
by kagestro
Summary: much smuttiness ((work in progress))
1. Ponyboy x Johnny

This is basically going to be a collection of one-shots about The Outsiders written by S. E. Hinton. There will be gay frickle frackle and incest between the Curtis brothers. Don't like, don't read. ((my first story on here))

Johnny laid quietly on his bed as his parents argued in the living room; they were going on about the medical bill after Johnny had nearly been burned to death.

His room was dark. The only light were the thin rays of moonlight that managed to come through the curtains. Johnny sighed. He wished one of the gang was there with him, but he didn't feel like sneaking out to meet them or deal with his angry parents. Just at that moment, there was a light tapping noise on his window. Johnny ignored it, not in the mood.

Then it came again. Johnny thought it was a tree tapping against the window, but he went over and checked it out anyway. When he pulled the curtain back, there was a handsome face looking back at him.

"Can I come in?" Dally mouthed through the glass. Johnny opened the window, letting Dallas crawl in. He almost face-planted the floor doing so.

"Hey, Johnnycakes," Dally greeted.

"Hey," Johnny replied half-heartedly. He walked back over to his bed and sat down down, resting his elbows on his knees. He was glad Dally was there, but just didn't know how to express it.

"Watcha been doing, kiddo?" Dallas asked as he sat down next to Johnny on the bed.

"Not much. Avoiding my parents yelling at me, mostly," Johnny said.

Dally put a comfortable hand on Johnny's back, but then he remembered that was where the burnt timber had hit his back. Dally instead wrapped his arm around Johnny's waist, pulling him closer so their bodies were touching.

"Is there anything I can do to make yah feel better?" Dallas asked. He gently grabbed Johnny's waist with both hands and carefully laid the smaller boy down on his bed.

"Anything at all?" Dally growled in Johnny's ear as his body loomed over the smaller boy's. Johnny's breath caught in his throat as he tried to say something, anything.

Slowly, Dallas lowered his head until his and Johnny's lips met. As they kissed in the darkness of Johnny's room, Dally began to grind his hips against Johnny. The smaller boy moaned softly, urging Dally to move harder. He grinded his crotch against Johnny's, causing them both to get an erection.

"Daddy," Johnny moaned, but stopped himself. "I meant Dally..."

Dallas smiled devilishly. "Sure you did," he purred. He then slid his hands under Johnny's shirt and lifted it up, revealing Johnny's tan, beautiful chest. Dally continued to remove his own tight shirt and both of their pants. He threw the clothes to the side, leaving them in nothing but their underwear. Johnny blushed as he saw how tight Dally's boxers were, showing off his erection.

"You want it, Johnny?" Dallas growled, standing on his knees with the younger boy lying in between his legs.

"Yes!" Johnny moaned. He hoped his parents wouldn't be able to hear him...

"Beg for it," Dally commanded. Johnny was about to say something, but Dallas interrupted him: "Get on the floor first."

Johnny did as he said. He crawled off his bed and got on the floor. Not knowing exactly what to do, he got on his knees as Dally also got off the bed and stood in front of him, his erection only inches from Johnny's face. Johnny gulped, wondering what Dallas was going to make him do.

"Beg for it," Dally said once more.

"Please, daddy, give it to me. I want you so bad," Johnny pleaded as he began to rub himself through his underwear. He could feel his own cock getting hard as Dally stood in front of him with his dick in his face.

Dallas grabbed the hem of his under- wear and let it fall to the floor, allowing his cock to finally spring out and slap Johnny in the face. Johnny gasped, and when he did, Dally took the chance to grab his dick and shove it in Johnny's mouth. Johnny gagged for a moment before he realized what was in his mouth. He then grabbed Dally's legs just above his knees as Dallas grabbed his raven hair with both hands.

Johnny felt like his jaws were going to snap when Dally began to thrust into his mouth. Johnny could feel Dallas's dick as it was slammed down his throat.

"You like that, baby?" Dally asked the younger teenager as he began to thrust even harder and faster. Johnny's grip on Dally's legs tightened as he tried to make an "mmhmm" sound.

"I'm almost there, Johnnycakes," Dally grunted as he continued to choke poor Johnny with his dick. A few seconds later, he loudly came into Johnny's mouth, forcing the latter to swallow.

Dally pulled out and Johnny moaned. By that point, he had his own hard-on and was aching for Dally to do some- thing about it. His jaws were sore from deep-throating Dally.

"Take your boxers off," Dallas demanded and Johnny complied, slipping it off and throwing it to the side. When he did so, Dally finally noticed Johnny's hard-on.

"I see someone's excited," he joked. Johnny blushed. "Now get on the bed."

Johnny stood up, with Dallas giving him a quick kiss on the lips, and got back on the bed. He lied down on his back, using his elbows to raise himself up a little bit and spread his legs apart.

Dally joined him on the bed, looming over him as he had been before. Johnny look up at him with those desperate, brown puppy eyes and Dally moaned at how beautiful he looked.

"Lie down all the way, baby," Dallas told him. He then lowered himself onto Johnny so their bodies were touching and began a trail of kisses from his his belly to his neck.

Johnny arched his back and threw his head back into the pillows, giving Dally even more neck to kiss and suck at. Dallas knew he would Johnny a hickey, but that was what he wanted. He wanted everybody to know that Johnny was his and his only.

Once Dally was done with that, he began to go back down to Johnny's nether regions, being sure to suck and lick at both his nipples.

As Johnny spread his fine legs further apart, Dally took hold of his cock and stroked it. When he was sure Johnny was ready, he put it in his mouth and began to bob his head up and down.

Johnny let out a groan and wrapped his fingers in Dally's greasy, blond hair. As he did, Dallas grunted, causing Johnny to shiver while pleasure overcame him.

Finally, Johnny whimpered as he came into Dallas's mouth. Dally pulled his head away as semen dripped from the corner of his lips. Smirking, he locked eyes with Johnny and licked it up and swallowed.

"You want me to fuck you, baby?" Dally asked seductively as he began to move up Johnny's body until he was sucking the boy's earlobe. Johnny's face turned as red as the Alabama logo and whimpered, desperately needing the bigger male deep inside him.

"Y-yes," he panted, "please take me, Dally.."

Dallas smiled and positioned himself between Johnny's legs so that his dick was poking at his entrance.

"Ready?" he asked and Johnny nodded, firmly grasping the bed sheets.

(A/N: Firmly grasp it.

-SpongeBob

Johnny sucked in a breath when he felt Dally slowly slide inside of him. He bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly shut, feeling pain. Dallas must have noticed, for he quit thrusting and sat still for a while so Johnny could get used to his size.

"M-move," Johnny said at last and Dally continued from where he had left off, moving his hips back and forth at a steady pace. Johnny moaned; there was still a little pain, but it began to feel better and better.

"Oh, yeah!" Johnny cried out. He threw his head back into the pillow and grabbed Dallas's arms with his hands, digging his nails into the older boy's arms.

Soon, Dallas was pounding into Johnny, the two going at it like wild animals. Jonny released with a cry of pleasure, and Dally came after. Dallas lied down on the bed next to his lover, holding him close.

"Is it too late to tell you that I have a crush on ya?" he said and Johnny giggled.


	2. Darry x Ponyboy

Incest ahead.

Darry stepped out of his truck and slammed the door, sighing as he walked up to the front door. He opened it and saw Dallas and Johnny sitting suspiciously close together on the couch with Two-Bit on the other side, drinking a Pepsi while man-spreading. Ponyboy sat at the small kitchen table, doing his homework with his purple jacket slung over the back of the chair.

"Yo," Dally greeted. Everyone else ignored him, continuing with what they were doing.

Darry kicked his boots off and sat them beside the door, taking his coat off as well and hung it up on the coat hanger.

"Hey, lil' buddy," Darry said and rubbed his hand through Pony's greased hair. Pony grunted in annoyance, moving his hand to his hair to fix it.

"How was school?" the eldest brother asked.

"It was pretty good," Pony replied. "Some socs were trynna pick on me, but they didn't do too much," he sighed.

Darry nodded in acknowledgement to his brother's words and sat beside him on the table after he had poured a glass of chocolate milk. He watched, beyond confused, as Ponyboy worked out impossible math equations. Darry was brought out of his thoughts when Pony chuckled.

"What's so funny?" he asked, eyeing his brother.

"Your face," Ponyboy replied. He went back to his homework, staring intently at the papers in front of him as Darry stared intently at something else... dem legs.

Darry thought his brother had nice legs- a nice body in general, now that he thought about it. Often times, Darry found himself lying in his bed at night, aching to just rub his hands along Ponyboy's thighs...

He couldn't think about that now, especially when there were other people in the house. He knew it was wrong, what he was thinking, but he just couldn't help it. He wanted his brother.

"Pony, could you, ah, could you come with me for a moment?" Darry asked his brother, deciding it was time Pony knew.

"Sure," Pony replied and got up, following his brother to his bedroom. Darry sat down on his bed as Pony sat down beside him.

"Glory, what's wrong? You look sick, Darrel," Pony said as he noticed how pale his brother looked.

"I need to tell you something," Darry said, refusing to look his brother in the eyes. He sighed and summoned every nerve he had for what he was about to say.

"Ponyboy, you're my brother, and I love you a whole lot. You know that. But I love ya more than I should."

Pony looked at his brother for a moment, not getting the gist of what he was saying. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he pondered the words.

"What you mean?" he asked, picking up on his brother's tension.

Darry finally looked at his brother. He was going to explain what he meant, but got a better idea.

He leaned into his brother before Pony could react and kissed him, grabbing the back of his head so he couldn't pull away and put his other hand on the small of Pony's back. Pony grunted in surprise, putting his hands on Darry's shoulders and tried to push him away. However, the oldest brother wouldn't budge. Ponyboy soon realized that he wanted it as bad as his brother did. He quit resisting and gave into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Darry's neck.

Darry moaned, unable to hold it in. He pulled Pony's body closer to his so that there was virtually no space between them. He then pushed Pony back into the bed, climbing on top of him without breaking the kiss. Pony rubbed his hands up and down his brother's chest before coming to the conclusion that his shirt needed to go. He broke the kiss and grabbed Darry's black t-shirt and pulled it off, taking a moment to stare at his chest, mesmerized by the beautifulness.

With Ponyboy now lying flat on his back, Darry got on top of him so that he was straddling the younger boy, his muscular legs on either side of him. Pony arched his hips and grabbed Darry's thighs, causing him to moan at the touch. For a brief second, Pony played with the buttons of his brother's jeans before getting them undone and tugging at them.Darrel got the message and pulled his pants off all the way; when he was done, he pulled Pony's pants and shirt off as well so they were both left in nothing but their underwear.

Still straddling his younger sibling, Darry grabbed Pony's hips and massaged them through his boxers. Soon, his hands moved to a more sensitive area and Pony moaned.

Before he went any further, Darry removed both of their underwear. Ponyboy gasped at his brother's size, feeling fear run through him. He was sure his brother would tear him in half.

Darry chuckled at his facial expression and settled back down on Pony's hips, grabbing the boy's dick and directing towards his entrance. Pony moaned softly as he felt his tip graze his brother's ass.

"You ready?" Darry asked and Ponyboy nodded his head, thrusting his hips up into Darry.

Darry grunted and threw his head back as he began to go up and down on his brother's cock. Both boys were moaning and groaning loudly, sure that Dally and Johnny could hear them. They didn't care, though.

As Darry moved faster and harder, Ponyboy felt his climax approach. His thrusted himself into Darry, meeting his movements so that the only sounds that could be heard was flesh against flesh and loud moaning.

Finally, Pony Darry came onto Ponyboy's stomach. As he did so, the muscle around Pony's dick tightened and he came as well.

"That.. that felt good, Dar," Ponyboy breathed out. Darry looked up at him with lust in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm done with you yet," he said as he positioned himself between Ponyboy's legs.

"Get some lube out that drawer, Pony," he told his brother.

"This stuff?"

"Yeah." Darry took the lubricant and rubbed it on his cock, making sure to do it nice and slow just to tease Pony. When he was done, he got some on his fingers and applied it to Ponyboy's entrance, sticking in one finger and then another.

When enough lube had been applied, Darry tossed the bottle aside and flipped Pony over so that he was on all fours. Just to tease his brother, Pony wiggled his butt against Darry's groin.

"Fuck me, I need you," he moaned. Darry smiled, grabbing his dick and sliding it into Pony's awaiting ass. The smaller boy moaned, feeling a mixture of both pain and pleasure. But mostly pain, as he expected.

Unfortunately for him, Darry had no mercy and pounded his cock deep inside him, going all the way in each time. At first, it hurt, but as he repeatedly slammed into his prostate, Ponyboy began to nearly scream out in pleasure. Darry didn't even try to silence his perfect sounds.

After a while of going at again and again, the two brothers decided they had done enough for one night; it was already past midnight. Ponyboy slept in Darry's room that night, snuggled up against his brother's bare chest until he woke up the next morning.


End file.
